Unpredictable environmental conditions and development of civilization have led to an increase in terrains subject to flooding. High-yield crop land, residential and commercial structures, roadways, railroads and virtually all forms of civilian developments located adjacent bodies of water such as rivers, lakes and oceans are susceptible to flooding which can potentially cause enormous material damage and also potentially life-threatening situations.
Some areas particularly prone to flooding are typically at least partially protected by permanent earth dikes or levees. However, in certain circumstances, such dikes or levees may prove to be inadequate and subsequently breached, causing flooding and the above mentioned results.
The development of efficient communication methods as well as weather monitoring techniques has led to an increasing number of situations wherein flooding of particular areas may be anticipated with relative accuracy. In such situations, it is typical to attempt to protect flood-prone areas by using sand bag barriers or temporary earthen dikes or levees. In situations wherein permanent earthen levees or dikes are already in place and are being topped by the rising flood waters, wooden planks sand bags or temporary sand or earth fills are typically used to increase the height of such levees. Although somewhat useful, the use of prior art structures such as sand bags for temporarily providing flood protection has proven to be unsatisfactory. Indeed, the erection of sand bags and earth filled barriers are labor and equipment intensive. Furthermore, they are time-consuming especially when considering that the time available to provide at least temporary flood protection in flood-prone areas may range from hours to several days. Also, such prior art structures can rapidly become saturated and structurally weakened to the point of failure. Furthermore, they create a problem with respect to removal after the flood waters have subsided.